‘Pilipinas Got Talent’ Dominates Weekend TV Ratings
Posted on May 23, 2016 by ABS-CBN May 20-22, 2016 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media / TNS NOTES: :“GLORY JANE” CONTINUES CLIMB IN RATINGS LADDER #''Glory Jane'' continues its good run and beats My Super D and Wowowin, 27.8% to 14.0% to 12.2%. #''APO Tanghali Na!'' maintains its huge lead over It’s Showtime and Eat Bulaga!, 24.8% to 18.9% to 11.2%. #Fantasy series Syrena continues their own run as the most-watched program, scording 40.4%. #''Express Balita'' is still the most-watched news program on a daily basis, beating TV Patrol and 24 Oras by 15 points, 35.6% to 28.1% and 18.1%. :“PILIPINAS GOT TALENT” LORDS OVER THE WEEKEND #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' lorded over the weekend scoring 33.8% on Saturday, and 36.7% on Sunday. #IBC-13's weekend top-rating coverage of the PBA games lorded over the weekend scoring 28.4% on Saturday, and 33.7% on Sunday. #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' beat Love Notes and Magpakailanman once again, 30.2% to 19.9% to 15.0%. #Kapinoy comedies Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. enjoyed a good Saturday night scoring 25.7% and 25.2% respectively. #''Family Feud'' maintained a solid outing last weekend, scoring 14.2% and 15.2% on consecutive days. 'May 20, 2016 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 40.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.6% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.9% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.2% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.1% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 26.6% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 19.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.1% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''Tubig At Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.6% #''The Story Of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.4% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.2% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 15.5% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 14.8% #''Poor Senotrita'' (GMA) - 14.7% #''My Super D'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.0% #''Hulog ng Langit'' (IBC) / Once Again (GMA) - 13.4% #''Dragon Ball Z'' (GMA) / Winx Club (IBC) - 13.0% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 12.2% #''Mako Mermaids'' (GMA) - 12.1% #''We Will Survive'' (ABS-CBN) / Bleach / Wish I May (GMA) - 11.9% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) - 11.7% #''Juan Happy Love Story'' (GMA) / Crayon Shin-chan (IBC) - 11.6% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 11.2% #''Cash Cah Philippines'' (IBC) - 11.1% #''Yo-Kai Watch'' (GMA) - 10.8% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '20 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.5%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (0.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.2%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.0%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.5%) :Magandang Buhay (5.7%) vs. Shaman King (7.1%) / Doraemon The New Record of Nobita’s Spaceblazer (9.5%) / Yo-Kai Watch (10.8%) / Bleach (11.9%) vs. Science Kwela (3.8%) / Learn with English (7.2%) / Crayon Shin-chan (11.6%) :2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals (Live) (10.1%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (13.0%) / Mako Mermaids (12.1%) / Hi School Love On (9.0%) / Yan Ang Morning (6.7%) vs. Beyblade: Shogun Steel (8.7%) / The Enchong Dee Show (9.8%) / Winx Club (13.0%) :Be My Lady (16.2%) vs. Bimby (14.8%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show: Princess In The Palace (6.8%) :APO TanghalI Na! (24.8%) vs. It’s Showtime (18.9%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (11.2%) / Wish I May (11.9%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (19.8%) vs. Doble Kara (17.1%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (11.7%) :Tubig At Langis (16.6%) vs. The Millionaire’s Wife (10.0%) vs. Hulog ng Langit (13.4%) / Creating Destiny (TreseBella) (1.7%) :We Will Survive (11.9%) / My Super D (14.0%) vs. Wowowin (12.2%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (11.1%) / Glory Jane (27.8%) :Express Balita (35.6%) vs. TV Patrol (28.1%) vs. 24 Oras (18.1%) vs. Aksyon (3.1%) :Syrena (39.4%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (38.9%) vs. Poor Senorita (14.7%) vs. Movie Max 5 (4.8%) :Dolce Amore (31.2%) vs. My Princess (25.9%) vs. Once Again (13.4%) vs. Ang Panday (4.7%) :Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (26.6%) vs. The Story of Us (16.4%) vs. Juan Happy Love Story (11.6%) vs. Once Upon A Time (2.2%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (15.5%) / Valid Love (TreseBella) (10.1%) vs. Jane The Virgin (7.1%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.0%) vs. Love Me, Heal Me (7.6%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (1.7%) / :Bandila (2.5%) vs. Saksi (4.6%) vs. News Team 13 (2.9%) vs. Reaksyon (1.1%) :TNT Tapatan Ni Tunying (1.7%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (4.4%) / The 700 Club Asia (2.0%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (1.1%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) vs. Insider (0.9%) / Shop Japan (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'May 21, 2015 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 28.4% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 25.7% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 25.2% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.1% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 19.9% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 19.3% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 18.0% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.5% #''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.0% #''2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals (Live)'' (IBC) - 16.8% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.6% #''Lip Sync Battle Philippines'' (GMA) - 16.2% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Enforcer'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 15.0% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) / Family Feud (ABS-CBN) - 14.2% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) / Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (ABS-CBN) - 13.7% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 13.1% #''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (IBC) / We Love OPM: The Celebrity Sing-Offs (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA) - 12.7% #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' (IBC) -12.6% #''Alien Monkeys'' (GMA) - 12.1% #''IBCinema: Menor de Edad'' (IBC) - 11.9% #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (GMA) - 11.5% #''Law & Order PH: Sandata'' (IBC) - 10.7% #''Karelasyon'' (GMA) - 9.7% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '21 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Adyenda (0.8%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Sa Kabukiran (1.4%) vs. Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1.4%) vs. El Shaddai (0.4%) :Salamat Dok (3.5%) vs. Pinoy MD: Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (3.3%) vs, Rugrats (4.9%) :Swak Na Swak (4.4%) vs. Monsuno (6.5%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (14.2%) :Angel Wings (3.7%) vs. Hayate The Combat Butler Cuties (8.9%) vs. Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (8.4%) :Why Not? (3.1%) vs. Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (11.5%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (12.8%) :2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals (Live) (16.8%) vs. Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Enforcer (8.8%) vs. Alien Monkeys (12.1%) / Bakugan Mechtanium Surge (9.6%) / Magic Knight Rayearth (8.2%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Tomorrow Never Dies (15.4%) vs. Maynila: My Mother, My Yaya (Larawan Ng Bansa) (8.2%) / Sarap Diva (6.2%) vs. Tukaan (8.4%) / KapinoyLand (13.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (21.7%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.5%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (13.1%) :Ipaglaban Mo (17.2%) vs. Law & Order PH: Sandata (10.7%) vs Karelasyon (9.7%) :S.O.C.O. (A Scene Of The Crime Operatives) (16.6%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (9.2%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (8.9%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces (28.4%) vs. Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (13.7%) vs. CelebriTV (8.1%) :Family Feud (14.2%) vs. Imbestigador (12.7%) vs. Movie Max 5 (2.4%) :TV Patrol Weekend (17.0%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (18.0%) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (25.7%) vs. Home Sweetie Home (23.1%) vs. Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (19.3%) :Pilipinas Got Talent (33.8%) vs. Little Superstar (24.9%) vs. Lip Sync Battle Philippines (16.2%) vs. Happinas Happy Hour (3.0%) :MMK Ang Tahanan Mo (30.2%) vs. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (19.9%) vbs. Magpakailanman (15.0%) vs. Wattpad Presents (1.5%) :T.O.D.A.S. (25.2%) vs. We Love OPM The Celebrity Sing-Offs (12.8%) vs. Bubble Gang (9.9%) vs. MTV Top 20 Pilipinas (0.8%) :Express Balita Weekend (9.6%) vs. IBCinema: Menor de Edad (11.9%) vs. Failon Ngayon (5.7%) vs. I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (6.5%) :The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (2.7%) / O Shopping (0.9%) / Midnight Horror Stories (2.9%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) vs. Shop Japan (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'May 22, 2016 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.7% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Born to be a Suprstar'' (IBC) - 32.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 26.6% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Hari ng Selda: Anak Ni Baby Ama 2'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.4% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.5% #''Ismol Family'' (GMA) - 17.3% #''My Princess: A Beautiful Marathon'' (IBC) - 17.1% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 16.8% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA) - 15.3% #''Family Feud'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.2% #''2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals (Live): Cleveland Cavaliers Vs Toronto Raptors Game 3'' (IBC) - 14.6% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Ice Age'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters: Resureksyon'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.4% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 13.2% #''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN) / Sunday PinaSaya (GMA) - 12.4% #''We Love OPM: The Celebrity Sing-Offs'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.3% #''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.9% #''The Fairly OddParents'' (IBC) - 11.6% #''Larva'' (GMA) - 11.2% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 10.9% #''Aha'' (GMA) - 10.6% #''2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals (Live): Cleveland Cavaliers Vs Toronto Raptors Game 3'' (ABS-CBN) / Alamat (GMA) - 10.3% #''GMA Blockbusters: Jonah Hex'' (GMA) (IBC) - 9.9% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.8% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '22 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TC5 :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Jesus The Healer (0.8%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.2%) :Pluma Ito Ang Ating Istorya (2.3%) :The Healing Eucharist (5.1%) vs. Kapuso Sine Klasika (2.4%) vs. Family TV Mass (0.6%) :Swak Na Swak (4.6%) vs. Monsuno (6.6%) / Hayate The Combat Butler Cuties (9.0%) vs.What's Up Doc? (2.4%) :Salamat Dok (4.7%) vs. Larva (11.2%) / Aha (10.6%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (16.8%) :Superbook (Reimagined) (6.0%) vs. Born To Be Wild (9.6%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (11.6%) :2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals (Live): Cleveland Cavaliers Vs Toronto Raptors Game 3 (10.3%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science (9.3%) / Kapuso Movie Festival:Ice Age (14.0%) vs. Chinatown TV (1.5%) / My Princess: A Beautiful Marathon (17.1%) :ASAP (11.9%) vs. Sunday Pinasaya (12.4%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (10.9%) :2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals (Live): Cleveland Cavaliers Vs Toronto Raptors Game 3 (14.6%) vs. Banana Sundae (12.4%) / Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters: Resureksyon (13.4%) vs. Dear Uge (8.7%) / GMA Blockbusters: Jonah Hex (9.9%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen (35.7%) vs. Family Feud (15.2%) vs. Alamat (10.3%) :TV Patrol Weekend (17.5%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (13.2%) vs. Psl Beach Bolleyball Challenge Cup 2016 (Live) (1.5%) :Goin’ Bulilit (22.9%) vs. Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (15.3%) vs. Movie Max 5 (4.0%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (34.5%) vs. Wansapanataym: Just Got Laki (30.2%) vs. Ismol Family (17.3%) :Pilipinas Got Talent (36.7%) / Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo? (20.4%) vs. Born to be a Suprstar (32.5%) / Dingdong n' Lani (26.6%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (17.9%) vs. Born To Be A Star (1.3%) / Barangay Utakan (0.5%) / Gilas Pilipinas Kuwentong Gilas A Sports 5 Documentary (0.4%) :Express Balita Weekend (9.2%) / Sunday Sinemaks: Hari ng Selda: Anak Ni Baby Ama 2 (25.1%) vs. We Love OPM The Celebrity Sing-Offs (12.3%) / Gandang Gabi Vice (9.8%) vs. Sunday Night Box Office (9.0%) vs. Movie Max 5 (0.5%) :Sunday’s Best (3.0%) vs. Diyos At Bayan (1.0%) vs. El Shaddai (0.4%) vs. Shop Japan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS